


Все, что угодно

by Charmed_Owl, WTF_Avengers_2017



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Brainwashing, Dark, M/M, Manipulation, Unhealthy Relationships, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-19 12:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9440897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charmed_Owl/pseuds/Charmed_Owl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Avengers_2017/pseuds/WTF_Avengers_2017
Summary: Зимний Солдат сделает что угодно, чтобы осчастливить Тони Старка, с его согласия или без него.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Anything (and Everything) - remix](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7295149) by [Penned](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penned/pseuds/Penned). 



> Вдохновением для автора послужил текст "Anything" в исполнении Shi_Toyu. В тексте нет изнасилования как такового, но присутствуют элементы нон-кона. Также нет флаффа, хэппи-энда и выздоровевшего Баки Барнса. По сути, это и не Баки Барнс вовсе. Также присутствует тончайший намек на Тони/Стив, но в конечном итоге они НЕ вместе. Если подобное не доставляет вам удовольствия, этот текст не для вас.

Позже, оставшись в одиночестве и тишине, он думает о Тони Старке.

Тони Старк мельче остальных, но все равно кажется большим — _величественным_. У него широкая акулья ухмылка, темный проницательный взгляд. Он яркий, резкий, его речь стремительна, а слова всегда попадают в цель. Тони, заставляющий вздрагивать даже тех, кто выше и сильнее его. Тони, о ком Стив говорит со смесью нежности и раздражения.

Тони Старк, человек, рассматривающий его сквозь стекло камеры, в то время как другие только отводят взгляд. Бесстрашный, любопытный, дерзкий. 

Под покровом ночи тот, кто некогда был известен как Джеймс Барнс, сотворенный ГИДРОЙ Зимний Солдат, принимает решение. 

_«Как только хоть немного придешь в себя, мы выпустим тебя из этого аквариума»._

Очень хорошо.

***

Он тренируется перед зеркалом.

_Улыбнуться._

_Засмеяться._

_Нахмуриться._

Он наклоняет голову и кривит губы, смягчая жесткое выражение лица, которое так долго было естественным для него. Расслабляет плечи, немного сутулится — и больше не выглядит напряженным и натянутым как струна.

Немного усилий, и он сможет быть Баки Барнсом.

Если Тони Старк этого хочет, то он им станет.

Когда его навещает Стив, Солдат склоняет голову и поднимает взгляд, уголки рта растерянно опущены. В точности так, как тренировался.

— Что со мной случилось, Стив? Что я натворил?

Солдат видит в его глазах крепнущую с каждым днем надежду.

Через пару недель поговорить с ним приходят и другие. Будто он может быть их другом. Будто слова Стива — правда. Будто он и в самом деле Баки.

Тор, Брюс и Сэм осторожничают, но ждут, как и Стив.

— _Скоро_ , — говорит каждый из них по-своему, но смысл один: — _Скоро тебя выпустят_.

Клинт тоже приходит с визитом.

— Я знаю, каково это — когда тебя используют, — мягко произносит он, во взгляде жалость. — Уверен, ты справишься. Выберешься отсюда.

Наташа, наведываясь к нему, молча наблюдает — ее зеленые глаза холодны, а лицо бесстрастно.

Она не интересует его, она не важна.

(Важен только Тони.)

Тони говорит:

— Думаешь, я отпущу тебя в мир, пока ты ничего не знаешь о Звездных Войнах, ковбой? Не-а, ни за что. Начнешь смотреть прямо сейчас и обставишь Кэпа. 

Тони садится на пол, и когда на стене расцветает проекция фильма, начинает печатать на планшете. Если сесть вплотную к стеклу, можно притвориться, что они сидят рядом, без ограничений и барьеров. Иногда Тони откладывает планшет и, возбужденно жестикулируя, отпускает насмешливые комментарии в адрес сцен и актеров. 

Эти мгновения стоят любых тренировок.

***

ДЖАРВИС — чудо. ДЖАРВИС — творение Тони.

ДЖАРВИС может принимать решения, может соглашаться или отказывать.

— Как? — спрашивает он. — Разве тебе позволено?

— Я был создан, чтобы расти, и запрограммирован на самообучение. Чтобы помогать мистеру Старку. 

— У тебя есть границы.

— Я действую в рамках, изменяющихся по мере необходимости с разрешения мистера Старка. 

В голосе ДЖАРВИСА слышится забота. Он как живой, хоть и создан руками и разумом Тони.

Солдат берет на заметку.

***

Однажды он просыпается с криком. Боль в голове — фантом, воспоминание, но бесконечный обжигающий жар агонии, разрывающей мозг, ощущается настоящим.

Солдат выбирается из постели, прислоняется лбом к холодному стеклу и вздрагивает от облегчения. В полумраке едва различима дверь в остальную часть башни. Он думает о Тони, о том, как тот постукивает пальцами по груди, как щурит темные глаза, когда, сонный и дрожащий от собственных кошмаров, приходит посреди ночи взглянуть на Солдата. Тони так частит, удивительно как не путается в собственных мыслях.

Он ни разу не упомянул о кошмарах, но Солдат и так знает. Ему знаком этот взгляд. 

— Сержант Барнс, мне вызвать Капитана?

Вежливый голос детища Тони вынуждает его прикрыть глаза.

— Нет.

Пауза. 

— Мне вызвать мистера Старка?

Солдат облизывает губы и делает глубокий вдох. 

— Он спит?

— Да.

— Спокойно?

— Да, мистер Старк крепко спит.

— Тогда не буди его.

Солдат открывает глаза и, оттолкнувшись от стекла, поворачивается спиной к двери. Он знает, что заперт. Еще на несколько дней, может неделю или две.

— Он когда-нибудь просыпается, как я? — спрашивает он. Голос хриплый. Слышать больно. — С криком?

На этот раз пауза длиннее.

— Да.

Это лишь подтверждение того, что Солдат знает и так, но все же. Солдат злится. Приходит в ярость. 

— Кто? — он поднимает взгляд к потолку, сжимает кулаки. — Кто в этом виноват?

ДЖАРВИС без запинки перечисляет имена.

***

Его выпускают. Стив обнимает со слезами на глазах. Тор хлопает по спине. Клинт смотрит так, будто гордится им, и кивает, когда Солдат переступает порог своей камеры.

Сэм и Брюс тоже здесь, но улыбаются равнодушно.

Наташа наблюдает со стороны.

Когда Тони пожимает ему руку, поздравляя с освобождением, Солдату требуется весь его самоконтроль, чтобы не рухнуть на колени.

***

Мир огромен, ярок и хаотичен. Выйти в него приходится невооруженным и без маски. Ходить по улицам, полным людей — потенциальных целей и угроз.

Тони говорит ему, что делать: сесть, встать, пойти туда, попробовать то или это, взглянуть сюда, подойти, что-то съесть или выпить. Стив пытается вмешаться, заставить Солдата принимать решения самостоятельно, переступить свои границы, — так много вариантов и никакого контроля, _совершенно никакого контроля_ , но…

— Ты теперь можешь делать все, что хочешь, Баки, — ухмыляясь говорит Тони. — Но держись меня, я научу тебя жить со вкусом. 

Тони прикасается к нему, направляет, улыбается всякий раз, когда Солдат делает что-то правильно. Никогда не указывает на ошибки, на неверные поступки и непоследовательные действия. Солдат чувствует, как в груди растет и растет теплое чувство, и…

***

Тони постоянно к нему прикасается. Когда трудится над металлической рукой Солдата, его руки шершавые, но теплые и нежные. Во время работы Тони бормочет, и его глубокий голос успокаивает. Солдат рассматривает его, подмечает мельчайшие детали, старательно запоминает.

Морщинки у глаз, жесткие волоски вокруг полных, мягких губ, контур ушей, линию подбородка. Темные густые волосы и бисеринки пота на лбу, когда становится жарко. 

Он знает, что Тони замечает эти взгляды, но лишь хмурит лоб и кривит губы, и только тем выдает свое смущение. 

Бывают дни, когда тени под глазами Тони становятся заметней, кожа приобретает землистый оттенок, а руки дрожат.

Нужно лишь попросить, и иногда ДЖАРВИС его впускает.

Тони мечется и вертится, бьется во сне, стонет от страха и боли — и от этого Солдату хочется рвать мясо с костей. Он кладет руку на лоб Тони, так нежно, как только может, перебирает его волосы пальцами и обещает…

_Я заставлю их молить о пощаде. Заставлю страдать за то, что они сделали с тобой._

_Однажды я уничтожу их всех._

… и иногда, _иногда_ , Тони затихает. Успокаивается, сердце перестает бешено биться, и мука исчезает с его лица, растворяется в глубоком, спокойном сне.

Когда позволено, он касается Тони, и этого достаточно, даже более чем — знать, что Тони отзывается.

Настанет день, говорит он себе. Настанет день, когда ему будет позволено больше, чем легкое прикосновение.

***

*

— Тони хороший парень. Я рад, что вы поладили.

Стив говорит с ним о Тони все чаще. Поначалу в его словах сквозили волнение и беспокойство, раздражение и злость, но теперь Стив произносит имя Тони с радостью.

И это вызывает в Солдате желание разрушать.

Стив забыл, кто перед ним — забыл, что до Солдата, сыворотки, ГИДРЫ и заморозки он был сержантом Барнсом, снайпером.

(А ДЖАРВИС нет. И это важно. Творение Тони помнит то, о чем забыли остальные.)

Солдат умеет видеть закономерности, улавливать нестыковки, просчитывать все на лету. Взгляд его ясный и острый, как у любого хищника — Солдат замечает, как Стив наблюдает за Тони, как все его внимание смещается на него, стоит тому войти в помещение. 

— Он слишком рискует, — говорит Стив однажды, после жестокой схватки, потребовавшей усилий всех Мстителей. Он сидит в грязной заляпанной форме, упершись локтями в колени и склонив светловолосую голову. — Однажды он пострадает так, что не оправится, и я не знаю, что буду делать, если это случится, — хрипло добавляет он.

Солдат знает, Баки бы положил руку Стиву на плечо, утешил, потому так и поступает, а сам сдерживает желание сжать пальцы и выдрать кусок мяса. 

_Ты не вправе обладать им._

Солдат принадлежит Тони Старку. Он знает это с первой встречи, с самого первого обращенного к нему слова Тони.

Но сам Тони принадлежит Мстителям.

Брюсу, который часами расписывает с ним бессмысленные уравнения в лаборатории. Тору, который обходится с Тони, как с любимым ребенком, отирается рядом и при любом удобном случае обнимает крепкими мускулистыми руками. Клинту, который вечно смеется — они с Тони соревнуются в остроумии при просмотре телепередач. Наташе, которая поддерживает с Тони беседы на разных языках и выдает свою привязанность к нему непрошенными чашками кофе и безделушками из поездок. 

Пеппер и Роуди — они приезжают и крадут Тони на часы, а то и на целые дни. От этого Солдат впадает в панику, унять которую способны только слова ДЖАРВИСА: _«Мистер Старк в безопасности. Мистер Старк невредим»_.

Тони принадлежит Стиву, тот наклоняется к нему слишком часто, сидит слишком близко, улыбается слишком широко — Солдату некомфортно.

Это невыносимо. Солдат представляет, как быстро и легко мог бы устранить всех и каждого из жизни Тони, если бы тот хоть намеком выдал подобное желание.

Но. _Но._

Солдат различает трещинки, выдающие хрупкость Тони, несмотря на всю его силу и гениальность. Он видит, как тот тянется к Мстителям, вопреки всем своим жалобам и язвительным насмешкам. Тони верит в то, что все они ему _нужны_. 

Солдат им позволяет. Он сглатывает ярость, когда кто-то садится слишком близко к Тони. Или уводит туда, где Солдат не может его защитить. Он позволяет Стиву застенчивые улыбки и неловкие ухаживания. 

(И все же он не может не признать, что ему приятно слышать недоуменный ответ Тони: «Не голоден, Кэп, но спасибо. Давай потом?».)

Обуздывая гнев и разочарование, Солдат просматривает полученный от ДЖАРВИСА несколько месяцев назад список имен и сортирует по принципу наибольшей близости и угрозы.

(В конце концов, у него есть границы.)

***

Рано утром Наташа входит в общую кухню. Еще слишком рано, Стив на пробежке, а остальные спят.

Глядя на него, она сообщает:

— Джастин Хаммер мертв.

Солдат наливает свежевыжатый зеленый сок в стакан.

— Не знаю, кто это.

— Все случилось прошлой ночью. Он находился в своей камере. Освежеван заживо. Это, должно быть, длилось часами. Но никто ничего не видел и не слышал.

Солдат терпеливо ждет, пока поджарятся тосты. 

— На прошлой неделе привязали к столбу и сожгли одного из сообщников Олдрича Киллиана. А несколькими неделями ранее журналистка Кристина Эвер…

Тосты готовы. Солдат выкладывает идеальные поджаренные куски хлеба на тарелку, неторопливо смазывает их маслом и джемом.

Тони не нравятся плотные завтраки. В такое время он пьет сок, но этого недостаточно, чтобы компенсировать небольшую потерю веса за последний месяц. Тони был занят и не следил за собой.

Тосты. Тосты отлично подойдут. Их он съест.

ДЖАРВИС проинформировал его, что Тони еще у себя в мастерской, возится с чем-то, но явно слабеет из-за нехватки отдыха и питания. 

Солдат берет тарелку, стакан, поворачивается к Наташе.

— Я не знаю, кто все эти люди, и мне плевать.

Это правда.

В конце концов, ему вовсе не обязательно их знать. Достаточно быть в курсе того, что они сделали.

Наташа поджимает губы, и Солдат ловит ее взгляд на костяшках своих пальцев — там почти зажившие порезы. Она наверняка помнит ожоги на его руках, которые на прошлой неделе он объяснил возней с паяльником в лаборатории Тони. Хотя они уже совсем зажили.

— Если ты причинишь ему вред, если причинишь вред хоть _кому-то_ из…

Солдат выходит из кухни. 

Она никому не говорит. Думает, что понимает.

Солдату ее почти жаль.

***

— Я не смог их спасти. Не смог спасти! — страдальческий возглас Тони звенит в ушах, но Солдат замирает перед дверью в мастерскую, глядя на Стива. Тот обнимает Тони, так и не снявшего прокопченную, перепачканную броню. ДЖАРВИС сказал ему поторопиться, так как мистер Старк переживает из-за случайных жертв во время последней битвы Мстителей.

— Ты не виноват, Тони, пойми.

— Они не ушли. Я просил их уйти! Черт, я должен был что-то сделать.

Стив прижимает Тони к столу, смотрит в лицо. Солдат видит оцепенение Тони, остекленевший, устремленный в никуда взгляд. Даже отсюда он подмечает расширенные зрачки и легкую дрожь, лицо перепачкано засохшей кровью и сажей.

Когда Стив гладит Тони по щеке, смотрит на него грустными голубыми глазами, Солдат только скрипит зубами. 

— Тони…

— Почему они не ушли? — жалобно спрашивает тот. Голос его такой растерянный и надломленный, что внутри все холодеет. — Что я не так сказал? Почему они меня не послушали? Стив. Стив, я не знаю, скажи мне, потому что…

Стив наклоняется, приоткрывает губы.

Солдат шумно входит в мастерскую — Стив отшатывается.

Тони выпрямляется. Когда видит Солдата, на лице появляется смесь облегчения и горя.

— Ты ранен, — говорит Солдат, протягивая к нему руки.

Тони сутулится под весом тяжелого костюма. Когда броня складывается, он безвольно выпадает в руки Солдата.

— Почему они не ушли? Что я сделал не так?

Солдат обнимает его, и Тони утыкается лицом ему в шею.

— Скажи, что мне делать, Баки?

Солдат слышит шаги уходящего Стива и прячет улыбку в волосах Тони.

Позже, безучастно глядя на то, как Солдат промывает его раны, Тони рассказывает, что случилось. О бомбе и взрыве. О том, как он тщетно пытался вывести гражданских из здания. О трех смертях.

Все стены, блеск и сияние Тони Старка рушатся — Солдат впервые видит, какой он на самом деле уязвимый. До какой степени подавлен.

— Некоторые люди не хотят быть спасенными, — тихо говорит Солдат. — Некоторых не спасти, как ни старайся. Что бы ты ни делал.

— Я в это не верю. Не могу.

Тони Старк не видит собственных границ.

***

Стив ничего не говорит Солдату, но это тлеет где-то внутри их отношений.

Тони ничего не замечает, а если и замечает, то молчит.

Солдата мало волнует, о чем думают другие, пока это не заботит Тони. Он улыбается и смеетcя в нужный момент — к счастью, теперь это дается легче. Он борется с Клинтом за последний кусок и при удобном случае устраивает спарринг с Тором. Помогает Брюсу передвигать тяжелое оборудование в лаборатории и держится как можно дальше от Наташи.

— Это непременно должен быть Тони? — спрашивает Стив.

Солдат молчит. Сутулится и прячет взгляд, демонстрируя смирение.

Внутри все кипит.

_Как он смеет?_

Стив смотрит на него, а потом ему становится неловко. Он вздергивает подбородок, пытаясь вернуть контроль и самообладание. Расправляет плечи, но все равно выглядит подавленным. 

— Я не должен был спрашивать. Прости, Бак. Уверен, ты сделаешь его счастливым. Забудь этот разговор.

***

Ночью Солдат ложится в постель, смотрит в потолок и думает…

_ДЖАРВИС прав._

_Тони больно._

Солдат во что бы то ни стало должен избавить его от боли.

_Тони не знает своих границ._

Солдат готов на все, чтобы сделать Тони счастливым.

***

Через десять месяцев после освобождения ему позволяют сражаться плечом к плечу со Мстителями.

Список становится все короче.

***

Одна из последних баз ГИДРЫ обнаружена в Сибири.

Солдат болезненно восстанавливает в памяти планировку объекта, и команда вступает в бой с приспешниками ГИДРЫ, которые пытаются сберечь оставшихся Зимних Солдат.

Он бежит по коридорам, вспоминая каждый поворот, каждую дверь и то, что за ней скрывается. Тони, Железный Человек, все время рядом. Благодаря часам совместных тренировок они двигаются синхронно, хореография боя подобна танцу.

Солдат прорубает путь сквозь силы защитников ГИДРЫ. Это просто — он точно знает, чему они обучены. Он продвигается вперед, прикрывает Тони, непрерывно проверяя, что тот следует за ним. Вслушивается в переговоры по общей связи и отвечает — он должен знать, кто где находится и что делает.

Солдат сворачивает налево, направо, затем снова направо. Бежит, бежит, бежит.

В конце пустого коридора дверь.

Стив приказывает всем продвигаться к центру базы, где удерживают оставшихся в живых агентов.

Солдат ждет, пока приблизится шум репульсоров, и бежит вглубь, намеренно позволяя Тони заметить направление.

— Эй, Гензель, хлебные крошки ведут в другую сторону!

Мимо проносится красно-золотая вспышка, и Солдат, прижавшись к стене, улыбается. Это прозвище — жест доверия, добрая воля Тони. Солдат замечает, как с некоторых пор тот наблюдает за ним, когда думает, что он не видит. Его взгляд становится оценивающим, а прикосновения длятся все дольше, согревая Солдата теплом тела. 

(Стив тоже замечает. Но что он может сделать, кроме как отвести взгляд и прикусить язык.)

Горечь, впрочем, тоже осталась. Мгновения неопределенности, когда Тони обнажен до самой сердцевины. Когда репортеры спрашивают его о мотивах, о ценностях или о жертвах, которых он так старается избежать. Солдат знает, что Тони не в силах сделать их своими союзниками. Тони не может контролировать безумие толпы, но изо всех сил борется против неодолимых сил, пытается пробить бетонные стены. Такова его природа и его воля.

Это достойно восхищения.

Но Тони не будет счастлив, пока считает, что его возможности безграничны.

Солдат тянется и хватает Тони за ботинок. Используя его вес и инерцию, он впечатывает броню в стену с такой силой, что цемент крошится. Репульсоры мигают, костюм падает на пол, оглушая запертого внутри человека.

Не раздумывая, Солдат вскакивает и нагибается над Тони…

— Девятнадцать, восемнадцать, свобода, голубой, ясный.

…и чувствует удовлетворение, когда броня отключается и открывается лицевая панель.

(Он столько времени провел в лаборатории, что найти и запомнить коды деактивации было просто. Еще проще было понять, что ДЖАРВИС не доберется до них, пока костюм отключен.)

Быстро и без раздумий Солдат берет из шкафа у двери шприц и вонзает иглу в шею Тони. Глаза его на мгновение распахиваются в ужасе, чтобы тут же закрыться. 

Секунду-другую Солдат просто смотрит в его лицо — безмятежное, спокойное, избавленное от волнения и чувства вины. Солдат улыбается и позволяет себе дотронуться, легко коснуться пальцами лба Тони, чтобы успокоить его. 

_Я сделаю тебя таким же счастливым, каким ты сделал меня._

_У тебя будут границы. У тебя будут приказы._

_Ты будешь в безопасности._

Он осторожно поднимает Тони, вынимает его из брони, а затем топчет шлем, разбивая на бесформенные куски покореженного металла. 

Кресло находится на том же месте, что и много лет назад. 

_Будет больно, но недолго._

_А потом…_

Тони приходит в себя в тот момент, когда Солдат застегивает последний ремень на его лодыжке. Сперва выглядит растерянным, а потом начинает рваться из пут. 

Тони слишком слаб, слишком мал, чтобы освободиться, но его старания вызывают в Солдате волну любви и уважения. В душе он боец. Ломать его Солдату не хочется, но иначе счастья Тони не видать.

— Баки, я не знаю, что ты задумал, но послушай…

Солдат отворачивается, чтобы убедиться — панель управления включена и функционирует. И понижает силу тока. Тони не накачан сывороткой. Он хрупок. 

Ему не много нужно, чтобы сломаться.

— …это не ты! Я не знаю, что случилось, не знаю, кто это сделал, но послушай. Ты можешь бороться с этим, ты можешь остановиться, Баки!

Солдат поднимает капу и застывает перед Тони — тот рвется из ремней, просит, умоляет, приказывает остановиться, бороться, освободить его.

_Я действую в рамках, изменяющихся по мере необходимости с разрешения мистера Старка._

_Теперь ты можешь делать все, что хочешь, Баки._

_Скажи, что мне делать, Баки._

— Тони.

Услышав свое имя, Тони замирает в надежде, Солдат наклоняется и прижимается к приоткрытым губам. У поцелуя привкус тревоги и страха. 

Тони прекрасен.

Солдат вталкивает капу ему в рот, и ошалевший Тони прикусывает ее, а когда понимает наконец, что его ждет, начинает кричать. 

Солдат безмятежно улыбается и включает кресло.


End file.
